


it seems like he was killed by curiousity.

by foliageashes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Dialogue Light, Feels, Gen, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foliageashes/pseuds/foliageashes
Summary: ". . .I've only ever known one man I considered to be a genius. I've never met anyone else like him. But talking with you reminded me of him."Sing finds himself lost in his thoughts comparing Sei to Ash.
Kudos: 7





	it seems like he was killed by curiousity.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda iffy but i've been having writer's block for a while and i just finished YASHA about a week ago so it gave me some brain juice, just a tiny bit though!! `^´ hope you enjoy!!

Sei Arisue.

There was no doubt this boy was a genius, even if he was a man-made one. With the ability to process information many times faster than the average human brain, the world feared and admired him. Just at eighteen years of age, the heavy eyes of those who saw him grow up were drawing closer, seeming to reach out to take a bite of him. 

As they say, once you take a bite, you get hungrier and hungrier, and you just want  _ more _ .

It’s hard to believe he used to be a small boy growing up on Okinawa Island, surrounded by friends and joy. Now he was in the life of gunfire and murder, and adapted quickly. He was a genius, after all.

Thank goodness for Toichi Nagae. He has been friends with Sei since they were kids. It seemed as if Toichi was the only thing keeping Sei from falling into the pits of complete insanity.

Sing found himself awed by the teenager. Not awe like he’s never seen something like this before, because he has. He was surprised that there was another person like  _ him _ . 

“ _ Please spare me, _ ” Sing had told Sei on their first encounter. This encounter was a slam of deja vu to Sing, who couldn’t help but smirk as his eyes laid on Sei for the first time. It was so similar but different from when he met  _ him,  _

Ash Lynx.

There was no doubt this boy was a genius. With the killer accuracy to plant a bullet perfectly into someone’s head and the IQ of 200, the world feared and admired him. He was just seventeen when he became the leader of a gang in New York City, gaining many members who respected him. Not to mention he was beautiful, with blond locks and emerald green eyes. Much like Sei’s case, people were out to get him. No matter where he went, there was always someone waiting around the corner, gun in hand and mind set on murder.

Ash always took bites of people when he absolutely needed to, but he never got hungrier. He just got  _ sicker _ . 

He adapted to the streets quickly. He’s been prowling around allies for years of his life. He knew every nook and cranny. He hated how easy it became to plant a bullet in someone’s head. He was self-aware. He knew he was becoming a murderer as days passed, but he had no choice. 

Thank goodness for Eiji Okumura. Neither Ash or Eiji expected their relationship to come as far as it did. They came from exchanging only a few words during Ibe’s job to interview Ash’s gang and Ash allowing Eiji to hold his gun to practically living together and giving eachother comfort when needed. Eiji was the only thing that kept Ash from being trapped under the chains of Dino and despair.

Sing at the time of Ash’s reign was just fourteen, but was a gang leader of his own. He admired Ash immensely, and found it amazing how skilled the blond was. Ash was the first person he considered a genius.

Even at their first encounter, Sing could immediately feel the aura Ash was giving off, despite being full of enragement. 

“ _ Just kill me, _ ” Sing had told Ash when the older boy successfully pinned him to the floor, gun to head. Ash’s green eyes burned with hatred, but Sing swore he could see a glint of remorse. 

Ash simply said, “ _ You don’t deserve to yet _ ,” and backed off to watch the burning body of his friend, who was Sing’s boss and his only reason for being there in the first place. 

The similarity of the scenes when Sing encountered Sei and Ash was that they were both wearing the face of death. Sei had blood splattered on his cheek and held a Swallow Needle. Ash had a scratched up face and held a rifle. They both had eyes that burned into whoever stared at them. 

Ash’s death was unexpected and quiet. Peaceful. Clutching the letter from Eiji Okumura covered in blood and tears, he made his way into the library with loose footing and bled out there, a smile on his face. Sing’s half-brother, Lao, had given Ash the finishing stab that led to this, and after that blow was delivered, Ash shot him, which caused him to die as well. 

Sing was shocked. He never expected the wildcat Ash was to go out like this. He was always on guard, but his walls always came down when it came to Eiji. It made Sing’s heart ache. Seeing Ash’s body on that cold table, the smile still on his pale face—Why did it end this way?

Ash was reckless, no doubt about it. He did reckless things, whether it was for himself or for others. If it was the only option, he would take it, no matter what.

Sei was reckless as well, but he also had a death wish. Sing made this clear to him over the mic as Sei was about to head into danger.

“ _ I mentioned you remind me of someone. Remember that? The one big difference between you two is that he was reckless, but you. . . You’ve got a death wish. _ ”

Sei knew this too. He didn’t care if he died, and even told his bodyguard Ken to kill him, and to make sure not even a single hair was left behind of him. 

But Sing had an opportunity to prevent it this time. “ _ Don’t die, Sei! Got it?! _ ” He had shouted that to the man-made genius, but Sei didn’t give an answer.

The wave of relief that flooded over Sing when he learned Sei made it out of the whole mess almost knocked him off his feet. He expected Sei to die, despite yelling that the boy should value his life. Seeing another teenager, who’s life was purely pain and suffering, go out in such an ugly way would’ve broken him, especially when he had people to live for. 

Sing felt some kind of debt to Sei. After witnessing Ash’s rise and fall, he had the utmost urge to protect Sei to matter what. Sometimes he swore he could even see Ash’s green eyes in Sei’s dark ones. 

He felt lucky he was able to witness two geniuses go through the battle of life, and to see their outcomes, even if one of theirs wasn’t happy. At least Sei’s was.

He wonders if the same thing could’ve happened to Ash if he had lived.


End file.
